birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Murder Games Simulator/Tropes
Tropes associated with the Murder Games. * Accidental Hand Hold: Every time fingers touch in Murder Games, it was by accident. The characters blush a little bit, but don't act on any feelings. * Actual Pacifist: Anyone with the peaceful perk. * All Love Is Unrequited: Sure, characters can touch fingers by accident, save each others' lives, and even try to comfort each other during a shell-shock phase. But that's as far as love goes in Murder Games. * An Axe to Grind: Characters can use axes in this simulator. * Badass Adorable: Cute characters can kill opponents. * Brats with Slingshots: Characters can use slingshots in this simulator. Slingshots cannot actually kill anyone; when a character pelts an opponent with rocks, the event text says "more annoying than anything, really". * Break the Cutie: When a cute character gets inflicted with shell-shock. * Butterfly of Death and Rebirth: One possible outcome of being the victim of arcane fury is combusting into thousands of firey butterflies. * Carry a Big Stick: Characters can use big sticks in this simulator. * Cool Sword: Characters can use swords in this simulator. * Cute and Psycho: Anyone with the cute/devious perk combo. * Cuteness Overload: Characters can't stop fawning over cute characters. * Despair Event Horizon: When a shell-shocked character turns suicidal, that character has crossed the line. Even if the character manages to snap out of it, the suicidal perk remains. * Deus Ex Machina: When an intervention is successful, the event text always mentions it was made just in time. * Distracted by the Sexy: When a seductive character obtains a bikini, the seductive character's teammates get distracted staring at his/her/their bikini. Eventually, everyone would be staring at the seductive character. * Driven to Suicide: Characters with the suicidal perk can kill themselves. * Even the Girls Want Her: Female characters can be attracted to seductive females. * Even the Guys Want Him: Male characters can be attracted to seductive males. * Everybody Wants the Hermaphrodite: Characters that are seductive and have the gender set to "they". * Everybody's Dead, Dave: The sole survivor events, which trigger when only one person is alive. * Fire-Breathing Weapon: Characters can use flamethrowers in this simulator. * Frickin' Laser Beams: Characters can use laserguns in this simulator. * Handguns: Characters can use handguns in this simulator. * Heroic Sacrifice: The failed retaliation event. * Ho Yay: The "fingers accidentally touch" event can happen to any two characters regardless of gender. * I Wished You Were Dead: Characters with wish rings can wish opponents or themselves out of existence. * Instant Death Bullet: Being hit by a handgun or a shotgun results in death. * It Works Better with Bullets: This trope must be the inspiration for characters reloading shotguns. * Kill'Em All: It is possible for nobody to survive a Murder Game. * Leeroy Jenkins: In the duel events, it is possible for the second player to be mentioned first. The outcome is still the same (1 kills 2). This trope is especially obvious if the second player is kind or peaceful. * Magic Staff: Characters can use ancient scepters in this simulator. * Magic Wand: Characters can use magic wands in this simulator. * Make a Wish: The wish ring. * Nice Guy: Anyone with the kind perk. * Nice Hat: Characters with wish rings can wish for a new hat. * No Hugging, No Kissing: The only allowed form of physical contact related to love is fingers touching by accident. * No Range Like Point-Blank Range: All handguns and shotguns are used at close range. Handguns are used face-to-face, while shotguns are used point-blank. * Oblivious to Love: Seductive characters whisper things into naive characters' ears, but the naive characters are too innocent to understand. * Perfect Pacifist People: If a kind character wields a wish ring, that character can inflict the peaceful perk on everyone via wish, causing the game to stall. * Power Glows: Characters find ancient scepters when they catch strange glows in the corner of their eyes. * Power-Up Letdown: Slingshots cannot kill anyone and are just there to be annoying. * Quick Draw: If two opponents wield handguns, they confront each other in a gunfight. This particular event has multiple results, ranging from one opponent falling over to a tie (both opponents fall over). * Rich Bitch: Results when you combine the rich perk with either sociopath, devious, annoying, or survivalist. * Rich People: Anyone with the rich perk. * Robe and Wizard Hat: The wizard robe. * Ship Tease: Fingers touching by accident, which leads to blushing. * Shotguns Are Just Better: Characters can use shotguns in this simulator. While both handguns and shotguns can be used to kill opponents, the shotgun's description explicitly mentions it delivers a powerful blow. * Standard Status Effects: The character details that aren't perks or items. ** Poison/Plague/Bleeding: The "bleeding out" detail. Characters can get inflicted with this during any round they are stuck in a trap. After getting it, the event that happens to the affected character defaults to slowly bleeding out until the character either dies or becomes freed. If a character is freed and has "bleeding out", the simulator won't focus on that character any more unless said character is targeted by another character. ** Berserk: The "frenzied" detail. Characters can get inflicted with this during any round, as long as that character has the unstable perk. While frenzied, characters cannot use their items and their only method of killing is the "frenzy kill". Frenzied characters can kill anyone, even their own teammates. The frenzy effect is even powerful enough to override the kind and peaceful perks. Frenzy lasts until it dies down or the frenzied character dies. ** Confused: The "revived" detail. Characters can get inflicted with this during any round after a wish ring user decides to revive a dead teammate. The event that immediately happens after revival is always the same: Character is unsure over what just happened. This detail is automatically removed after said event happens. ** Petrified: The "trapped" detail. Characters can get inflicted with this during any round, as long as a survivalist character has the "set trap" detail. Any character can be trapped by a survivalist, even if that character is the survivalist's teammate. The only characters immune to traps are other survivalists (since they can disarm traps). Trapped characters cannot do anything until they are either freed or killed. If a trapped character remains trapped for some rounds, then the character could struggle to the point of bleeding out. ** Weird Transformation: The "sheep" detail. Characters can get inflicted with this during any round via an opponent's magic wand or ancient scepter. Characters turned into sheep are helpless and cannot kill anyone for the rest of the simulation. There is no event that can reverse the sheep transformation. ** Destroyed: The "dead" detail. Nearly all the red events cause instant death (the exceptions are perk changes caused by the lunatic perk, going into a frenzy, getting caught in a trap, and using a slingshot). The only way to revive a dead character is for a teammate to wish to see that character one last time. As such, the only true way to reverse death is via a wish ring. ** Critical: Characters that are freed from traps while they are bleeding out go unmentioned by the simulator unless mentioned as (Player2). * Throw Down the Bomblet: Characters can use grenades in this simulator. * Torches and Pitchforks: Characters can use pitchforks in this simulator. Category:TV Tropes Category:Trope Pages